Destino final
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: "La confesión ha escapado de sus labios y Clove siente como se rompe por dentro como si de un simple cristal se tratara. Ella se quiebra y cae rendida sobre el cuerpo de Cato. Él siente algo mojando su cuello y se da cuenta de que Clove esta llorando. Jamás la ha visto de ese modo." Este fic participa del Reto "One True Pairing" del Foro "Días Oscuros".


**Destino final **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El universo de los Juegos del Hambre pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del Reto "One True Pairing" del Foro "Días Oscuros"_

* * *

**I**

* * *

La mirada de Clove es tan letal como el filo de los cuchillos que suele lanzar. Sus ojos siempre se mantienen fijos en su objetivo y cuando lanza el cuchillo, nunca falla.

— ¿No eres demasiado pequeña como para ofrecerte como voluntaria? —Pregunta Cato con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y luego se cruza de brazos—.

Antes que pueda darse cuenta, ella ha lanzado un cuchillo en su dirección. El arma hace que la manga de la camiseta de Cato quede clavada en la pared.

—Quizás deberías pensar antes de hablar. —Contesta Clove imitando la sonrisa arrogante que segundos antes tenía el muchacho—. Puedo ser pequeña pero eso me hace más rápida que el resto.

Cato quita el cuchillo de su ropa y lo lanza en dirección a Clove, quien lo toma en un hábil movimiento.

—Sorprendente. —responde él—. Perdonare que me hallas destruido mi camiseta favorita porque hoy me siento caritativo. No todos los días correrás con la misma suerte.

Clove suelta un bufido y enarca una ceja de forma desafiante.

—No puedes imaginar el terror que me invade por tus palabras. —Luego hace una mueca de falso terror e inesperadamente Cato suelta una carcajada—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Cuando hablas te muerdes ligeramente el labio sin que te des cuenta. —después de decir eso, Cato se voltea y se marcha.

Clove se lleva la mano a los labios de forma inconciente y puede comprobar que el muchacho tiene razón. Se muerde el labio cuando habla.

* * *

Es el día de la cosecha y Clove se ha visto obligada a ponerse un vestido blanco con un pequeño cinturón a juego.

—Esto es inusual. —escucha que una voz murmura a su lado. En las últimas semanas ha escuchado esa voz más de lo que hubiera querido—. Jamás pensé verte vestida de este modo.

—Los chicos deben ir por allí. —dice Clove señalando el lado izquierdo, donde están los del género masculino—. Aunque entendería si me dices que tienes un trastorno de sexualidad.

Cato la mira confundido por unos segundos y después le sonríe de forma amistosa.

— ¿Felices Juegos del Hambre? —Pregunta Cato y extiende su mano en dirección a la chica—.

—Y que la suerte este siempre de tu lado. —completa ella y contra todo pronostico, acepta la mano que le es ofrecida.

El sol se encuentra en su punto más alto cuando el nombre de Clove es pronunciado. La muchacha mantiene su mirada neutral y se dirige el escenario. Cuando el nombre de un muchacho de doce años es pronunciado, una voz se alza por encima de todos:

— ¡Me ofrezco como voluntario!

Es Cato.

Las luces de las cámaras son intensas cuando comienzan a tomarles fotos para la transmisión y Clove se obliga a cerrar los ojos por un instante. Siente un calor ajeno a su cuerpo, Cato se ha aferrado a su mano. Cuando alzan las manos, todos estallan en vítores.

Celebrando a sus tributos de los Septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

Frente a sus ojos se presenta una mesa que es adornada con frutas de colores tan brillantes que casi dañan la vista. Clove deja caer su rostro contra el cristal de la ventanilla y siente la vibración del tren en su piel.

—Deberías aprovechar. —Sugiere Cato y se sienta en el sillón frente a ella—. Te aseguro que nunca en tu vida has visto tanta comida junta.

—El distrito 2 no es como los distritos exteriores. Nosotros no nos morimos de hambre. —Corrige Clove y vuelve a dejar caer su rostro contra el frío cristal—.

Enobaria es la mentora de los tributos del distrito 2 en los Septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre. Ella ganó sus juegos desgarrando las gargantas de los demás tributos con sus dientes y después de haber sido coronada vencedora, se los modifico para que terminaran en puntas afiladas.

—Podríamos haber tenido a Brutus. —comenta Cato de forma casual—. Es más competente que Enobaria.

— ¿En qué te basas para decir eso? ¿Acaso la conoces? —Interroga Clove a la defensiva—.

—Es una mujer.

Las palabras de Cato han llegado de forma directa y son como una puñalada para Clove.

—Cuidado, Cato. —amenaza ella—. Una mujer podría arrebatarte tu miserable vida antes que te dieras cuenta.

Antes que ella pueda darse cuenta, Cato esta sobre sus piernas y la hunde en el sillón. El rostro del muchacho se encuentra tan cerca del suyo que puede sentir su respiración.

— ¿Quién te dijo que tengo una vida miserable? —susurra tan cerca de sus labios que a Clove le parece que sus bocas se han rozado.

Una descarga eléctrica parece recorrerle la espalda y un intenso calor se agolpa en sus muñecas, allí donde Cato tiene sus manos.

* * *

**II**

* * *

La intensa claridad de la Arena le obliga a cerrar los ojos por breves segundos. El aire es denso y parece adherirse a su piel. Escucha el sonido de la cuenta regresiva.

Cuando el cañón suena, Clove comienza a correr hacía la Cornucopia. Ella sabe perfectamente donde se encuentran los cuchillos. Los vigilantes han puesto toda clase de armas y Clove sabe que los juegos de cuchillos son para ella. Abre la funda negra rápidamente y comienza a lanzar los cuchillos en todas las direcciones, los más débiles y más lentos son los primeros en caer.

La chica en llamas se le escapa pero eso no disgusta a Clove. Un sabor dulce y adictivo comienza a crecer en sus labios. El sabor de la victoria.

— ¿Dónde esta Cato? —le grita su mente y Clove no puede creer que se ha dejado arrastrar por la adrenalina del baño y se ha olvidado de él—.

Sus ojos observan en todas las direcciones posibles y cuando por fin lo encuentra con la mirada, siente un profundo alivio en el pecho que no sabe explicar. Para cuando el baño de sangre finaliza, ellos tienen el control de la Cornucopia.

— ¿Has formado una alianza con ella? —Pregunta Clove y mira a la chica del distrito cuatro—.

—Solamente quiere sacar del juego a Katniss Everdeen. —Contesta Cato—. Quiere lo mismo que nosotros. Cuando comience a molestarnos, la quitamos del camino.

Clove esboza una sonrisa calculadora.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que eres el líder?

—Tengo un don innato para esto. —dice y luego le hace una guiñada. Sin saber el motivo, Clove siente sus mejillas calientes—. Me alegro que estés viva.

Ella pestañea por breves segundos y le responde:

—Yo igual.

Es oficial, están perdidos.

* * *

Es de noche o eso cree por el cielo oscuro sobre su cabeza. Clove mueve el cuchillo entre sus dedos y un leve escalofrío le recorre la espalda al sentir el metal frío sobre su piel pero no por eso, el arma deja de sentirse correcta en su posesión.

— ¿A quién piensas asesinar con ese cuchillo? —Pregunta Cato y se sienta frente a ella—.

A Clove se le ocurren varias personas que podrían ser los blancos de su cuchillo. Comenzando por Katniss Everdeen y terminando en Glimmer, la chica tonta del distrito uno que se encuentra durmiendo a su lado. Sin embargo decide contestar algo muy diferente a sus pensamientos:

—Que te encuentres frente a mí, te convierte en un blanco fácil.

Cato esboza una sonrisa.

—Te aseguro que no podrías matarme.

— ¿Crees que no soy capaz? —interroga ella con la mirada altiva—.

—Eres perfectamente capaz de matarme que quieras hacerlo es algo muy diferente. —responde con seguridad él—.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

Cato ya no se encuentra frente a ella, sino que esta ubicado entre sus piernas. La mente de Clove esta nublada por el aroma silvestre de Cato y no puede pensar en algo más que no sea en el cuerpo del muchacho sobre el suyo. Sus rostros se encuentran tan cerca que sus narices se rozan y puede apreciar con claridad el color azul de sus ojos.

—Me he dado cuenta, Clove. —Susurra él cerca de sus labios y ella traga saliva con fuerza—. Te has esforzado en ocultarlo y al principio me tuviste engañado pero luego lo descubrí.

—Sigo sin entender a qué te refieres. —murmura ella—.

—Sé la forma en que me miras, sé lo que sientes por mí.

Ella intenta negar sus palabras, sabiendo que él habla con la verdad, pero Cato presiona sus labios bruscamente contra los suyos y Clove pierde la noción del tiempo.

* * *

Marvel y Glimmer están muertos.

Solo quedan ellos dos.

Nuevamente el cielo esta oscuro y esa noche le toca a Clove hacer guardia. Cato duerme pacíficamente a su lado a juzgar por su respiración acompasada.

_Estaremos juntos hasta el final,_ le dijo Cato luego de aquella ocasión donde la besó. Clove intentó creer en sus palabras pero sabía muy bien que Cato la mataría si su vida dependía de su muerte y ella haría lo mismo.

Clove se mueve unos centímetros y su mano choca contra uno de sus cuchillos. Una idea pasa de forma fugaz por su mente y a Clove se le iluminan los ojos. Su mano se aferra al puñal del cuchillo. Una muerte rápida y silenciosa.

— ¿Intentabas matarme? —Suena inesperadamente la voz de Cato y el muchacho sujeta su muñeca impidiendo que le clave el cuchillo en medio de la garganta—. No creí que pudieras recurrir a un truco tan bajo.

— ¡Tú harías lo mismo si te encontraras en mi lugar! —Exclama Clove—. Solo uno puede ganar. No pueden haber dos ganadores. De ser los últimos, nos mataríamos uno al otro. Es mejor acabar con esto pronto.

— ¿Tienes miedo de ser quién muera primero? —grita Cato y los dos están tan concentrados en su discusión que no son concientes que con sus gritos, los demás tributos pueden localizarlos—.

— ¡Tengo miedo de estar obligada a acabar con tu vida antes que tú acabes con la mía!

La confesión ha escapado de sus labios y Clove siente como se rompe por dentro como si de un simple cristal se tratara. Ella se quiebra y cae rendida sobre el cuerpo de Cato. Él siente algo mojando su cuello y se da cuenta de que Clove esta llorando. Jamás la ha visto de ese modo.

Indefensa.

Sus brazos trabajados por los entrenamientos, se cierran en torno al pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha y por primera vez, desde que ha llegado a los juegos, Clove se siente protegida.

—Te protegeré Clove... —dice Cato en su oído—. Incluso de mí.

Aquella promesa es más de lo que necesita. Esas simples palabras son más valiosas que miles de frases susurradas porque sí. No es necesario que todo Panem sea testigo de ese momento para saber que es verdadero.


End file.
